This is A Story of a Girl
by elleyen08
Summary: Yamashita Tomohisa was in deep thought ..."One thing we have in common is faith. But one thing we don’t have is hope. We, since the beginning, knew there’s an end. I, on the other hand, didn’t know it would be this soon."


i don't own yamapi, ryo, tesshi, shige, kato, koyama...but i wish i do!

anyway...i hope to see your reviews...thanks..!!!

* * *

_I wonder how long has it been. How many days must have past? How many weeks have we spent together? How many months? How many years since the day we met? The more I think about it, the more it hurt. I keep reminiscing. I thought I'll feel better that way; but the more I do, the more I remember, the harder it gets. It's painful, it's unlikely, I never knew it would be this fast. I thought I had enough time, at least enough to be happy with you. I thought I'll have it, happiness that is. I thought as long as you're there I'll have it. But I guess I never really had that, not time, nor happiness. "ah~ how cruel life can get." Heh! As if. What am I complaining about? This is fate._

_..The first time I met you, I don't know anything at all. Not a thing about you. Not a thing about your world. Not a thing about myself either. That's what makes it fun. I thought as long as I'm around this person, life would never be boring. Yes, it was never boring with you. But life….it became harder to take._

* * *

A girl was walking. It was a fine morning with a fine weather. The girl kept walking and walking.

Until her feet hurt she kept on walking. Without knowing where to go or what to do, she just wants to walk. She feels she needs to find something, someone. She is in a place where she knows no one. And most of the time, people around her can't understand what she is saying. Or at least laugh at her for having a weird accent.

She walked out of the convenience store. "Arigato gozaimasu" the cashier said. "Thanks" that's all she said. _Good thing I'm learning Japanese now. I can understand most of what they are saying. But I still can't speak Japanese fluently.*sigh*_

She put on her earphones and started walking again. She was stared at by some people. Not that she's weird or ugly but because of what she wears, they're confused.

_They probably thought I was a boy.*giggles*_

She likes doing that, not the part dressing as a boy (which she doesn't do, at least not knowingly), but being mistaken for one is really funny for her. So today she decided to pretend to be one, to be a boy. She dresses comfortably, and what she wears depends on her mood. Today, she's wearing ragged jeans, t-shirt, hood-y jacket and sneakers…and of course, the wig, it was short, not too much but just right. That's what she feels today, she feels comfortable. She's always with her earphones, they're big and white. But it looks extra big on her because she's small in height, that is. They're kind of like what they DJs use. Some people stared at her again. She doesn't know it but most of the time, people find her very cool. _I wonder why they're looking NOW._ As she thought that, she continues walking.

She passed the sports arena. She passed the train station. She passed many buildings and houses. Then, she's tired and finally decided to sit on a bench. In front of where she's sitting there was a building. It's not really a very high building but there is a certain weird-ness in it. There are a lot of people. Most of them are girls. And there are some guys…GAYS???!!..

_What's wrong with these people? It's not that I have anything about gays but what are they being crazy about? Really..ah~ too tired..._

She slouched through the bench and decided to doze of. _Just for fifteen minutes_. But as she closes her eyes she saw it, she saw a sign in front of THE building. It read "Johnny's Entertainment".

_Johnny's huh? What the hell is that??

* * *

  
_

**Note: they are now speaking Japanese here.**

"Eh? I think she's a girl"

_I'm not being mistaken as a boy again? Ehh, so i look like a girl no matter what hee._

"but she doesn't have big breasts!"

_Huh?!do I need big breasts to be a girl??!!_

"eh? But I think he is cute as a boy!"

_What??!!wait! I'm pretending! Can't you see that! I'm clearly a girl!_

"We should just check it out-"

_Nani nani nani??!!_

_Wait a minute here-!_

As she opened her eyes, someone was already touching her chest. She thought it was a boy because the hands are big and bulky.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _oh_ _Kami-sama!What cruel fate is this? Will I not be able to marry someday? Why??!! Why did you let my chastity be taken away from me???!_

She looked around and found a bunch of people around her. But her eyes are still blurry because of the sleep.

"ehhhhhh??!! Mou.. Minna, she's a girl!!" a high-pitched voice said.

_EHH??!_

As she looked up, she saw a girl. Turned out, it was the one touching her chest.

"and here I thought I finally met someone from JE"

"ahh~ how disappointing!" said a few of them.

"uhm.." she finally said. The girls looked at her.

"ah! Gomen for being rude! We touched you just to check if you are a boy of not. Turned out, you aren't." the girl who was previously touching her said.

"hontoni sumimase deshita!" all of them said as they bowed their heads.

_Ehh..so these girls are not that bad. I kind of like them._ "Ah..no no. daijobu desu. I was just shocked but its fine" _ack! Did I say that in a weird accent??_

The girls looked at her with weird faces and giggled. The girl with long hair and glasses finally said, "gomen, it's just that you kind of have a weird way of saying that, you're not from here are you?"

Embarrassed, she said, "Hai. Honestly i'm not really Japanese. I'm only here to study. I've been here for about two months now."

"ehh~ is that so~" they said as they suppress their laughter. _Did I sound weird again?!_

"if you don't mind, would you tell us your name. It's not good if we only call you 'you' ne?", the girl with full-length bangs and a little flashy outfit said. She's wearing a red micromini skirt and yellow tank top, hoop ear rings, and quite heavy make-up.

"ah..watashi wo namae wa Fei desu. 18 years old." She said. _yay!i said it right! Without an accent and all!yoohoo!!_

"eh..Fei-chan ne?..Fei-chan, we're really sorry about before! Please forgive us!" they said again and bowed.

"Ah no no! I already said it's fine!" she said with a smile, a smile that could take anyone's breath away.

* * *

"Uwah! I'm tired because of those girls. They were practically interviewing me! Asking this and that. But it's fun so it's ok". _They also treated me for lunch. Hehe. A few hours ago I was mistaken for a boy, yet again._ _And now I'm back here. _Fei thought as she stared at the building. She looked at the sign again. "Johnny's Entertainment ah?".

She was just a little bit curious as to what those girls said. _They said they thought I was a Johnny's Jr. I don't understand. _

She sat on the bench again staring at the building. There were practically MORE people gathering around the building now. She checked her watch, it was 4:18. _Isn't it too early for office workers to go home?_

As she sat there, more and more people came, mostly girls her age and some older women. She became more interested as to what is going on. Surprisingly, she was not bored while sitting there. She had fun. She was happy seeing the faces of those people as they wait for someone from the inside of the building to come out. They had different emotions embedded in them; happiness, content, disappointment, sadness. Even if she doesn't know them, she knew they were different people with different lives. She can tell that they have just met there. Also the girls before, she can tell that they had just met there, in front of that building. What interest her is as to what made these people with different lives gather and meet together here at this commonplace.

At 5:15 p.m. a short guy, probably a middle schooler, was seen through the glass door.

One good thing about her is that she has great eyes, perfect on both sides.

The guy's about to come out of the building, he's the first one to. _He's short and too cute for a guy. He looks spoiled to. _Another came, this time a guy at least half a feet taller than the guy before. _Ehh~ he's not handsome, definitely. It's more of pretty. But he's still in the age of development so that could change._ Mr. Pretty boy came out with another guy. _He's thin; probably because of height increase. He's wearing earphones too. He probably likes music,..or sings. Geh! When did I become Miss Detective?!_

*beep* *beep*

Her cellphone rang. _Mou... who could it be. I don't know a lot of people here._ Turns out it was an advisory from her cellphone company. She needs to pay the bill?! TODAY??!!

_AH! Do I have to? I'll just let them cut it. No one calls me anywa-"GY_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!CHINEEEEEEEEEEN!!YAMADA!!"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUTOOO-KUUUUN!!LOOK HERE!"

"MARRY ME!!"

Yaaaaaaa!!

Her cellphone was thrown because of the shock. It was on the other side of the road, near to what looks like a backdoor entrance or maybe a parking exit, she's not sure. She walks toward it. As she looks back to see what's going on, she saw the three guys she saw through the glass door finally came out of the building. _Ehh.. so they're some kind of celebrity eh? So it's like that.._

She finally understood what JE is. Now she knows what those people came here for. _So they came here to get a little bit of happiness eh??

* * *

  
_

She decided to wait until the people are dispersed before she leaves. She wants to see more of the people's expression. It was really something precious for her. She got her cellphone and decided to sit there, near to wear she found it: near to the not-so-sure-if-it-is-the-backdoor-or-parking-entrance. She's a bit tired but she can still carry on. Besides she has to walk from here to her apartment so she needs a little rest. _Hay. Why don't I know how to ride a bus? Or even the trains?! I'm very pitiful.*sigh*_

She looked at her watch, it was 7:46 pm. A little early and there are still a number of people left near the building. She decided it was time to grab a bite then go home. _What a tiring day. But I had fun! Heehee. But I feel really sweaty, probably because of this wig. (_ok, so I, the storyteller, told you she doesn't like dressing up as a boy particularly. But today, she decided she would do it just for fun. Ok? Confusion- cleared!)_I need to change my clothes. I met a lot of people today and saw a lot of people's expressions. Ehh. It somehow feels special, this day that is._

Good thing she found a clothing store near the JE building. It was just a block away but it was on the other direction of her route home so she still has to pass there (the JE building). She asks the clerk if she could wear the clothes directly. One good thing about meeting the girls was that she had free lunch. Because of that she had extra money to buy accessories. Not that she likes buying them but she feels like wearing a little of it now. She feels that today was special so she wants to wear something special too.

She stepped out of the store. Some people looked at her again. _Does it look good? I wonder..._

She decided to wear tight dark-colored jeans and knee-high boots with a little to add a bit of height. She partnered it with a fit-to-loose (it means that it is fitted on the upper part and it becomes flow-y as it reaches the lower part of the dress) grey short sleeve shirt-dress (practically means that it is above the knee, ideally halfway from the knee to the hips) with V neck line add a little bit of shape and contrast. Finally, she decided to put her long, wavy hair into a half-pony leaving her side sweep bangs down, it was a loosely looking pony and put on a bit of powder on her face. She also wore a long multi-colored beaded necklace that she found. _Only 100 yen? Who wouldn't buy that? So cheap, good thing it was on …_It was a simple look but it looks good on her.

As she was walking, more people took notice of her. She had a natural look. It looks refreshing and free.

She was walking pass the JE building glass doors as she heard someone coming out of the building, talking..or shouting..

"..Usou! I don't believe you!" someone said in a very loud voice.

"Then don't!" another said as he tried to keep the other's voice down.

There were four of them, probably..she can't really tell because she doesn't want to look. They are celebrities, how is she supposed to act in front of them? Run wild? Calmly? She doesn't know. It's not that she knows them or that she's a fan but she doesn't want to be rude or anything. Celebrities expect people to recognize and greet them right? Maybe they are just out of work. She looked at her watch. _But it's already passed 10......10??! Did I took my time at the store that much?! Really..*sigh*_

As she was pondering on what to do/say,..

"Fei-chan? Is that you?". She turned to looked at who was calling her. She was surprised but she hid it well. She just smiled at the person; so sweetly and lovely.

A guy with a cap was the one who called her. He's not that tall but he's not short either. He has a handsome face. Even the guys with him have handsome faces too. Even as she looked inside, almost all of the people have handsome faces.

_Ah~ this place must be a girl's paradise~_

" Tegoshi? Eh.. so here is where you work eh.." she said looking around.

"What are you doing here?"

"uhm. I was walking this morning and then when I grew tired I decided to take a nap at the bench there.." she said as the point at where she met the fangirls. "did'nt know this is your work place..then, when I woke up someone was touching me in my chest. I was shoc-"

"What?! Did you report it to the police already?" She was cut off.

"you should! Really..those bastards" Tegoshi said angrily.

"Tegoshi *giggles* you're so funny..*giggles*" she said as she was trying to hold her laughter.

"Nani??!" _he's angry and embarrassed, it's cute._

"They're girls. They thought I was a boy, like I was a Johnny's Junior or something. I don't even know what that is" she said as laughter finally escaped her mouth.

"How could the mistake you for a bo-"

"Eh?! You don't know what Johnny's juniors are?" a guy with a chubby face said as he looked at her, shocked. She thought he was funny but she suppressed her laughter for him.

"Ah gomen. I don't." she smiled a little embarrassingly.

"Ah! Sumimase Fei-chan. I forgot to introduce you to our group NewS' members" said Tegoshi.

"Umm. Minna this is Fei-chan" he started.

"Domo. Atashiwa Fei desu. Tanaka Fei desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" she said bowing.

"Ah. I'm Takahisa Masuda. You can call me Massu. I like eating and well, eating. And dancing too, and singing, and-"

"Massu!" the guy beside him said.

"Ah gomen. Yoroshiku Fei-chan." The guy with the chubby face said_. _

_haha` they're cute.._

"ah... I'm Shigeaki Kato. Nice to meet you" said the other guy with black spike-y hair. Fei have heard about the members from Tegoshi, of course. This guy, Shigeaki Kato is about the same age as Tegoshi but most of the time he is mistaken as a sempai because he looks so mature.

_Eehhh.. he does look mature… _

"and I'm Keiichiro Koyama. I'm the oldest in NewS. Koyama is just fine." said the guy who looks like Rain*. Apparently, Fei was a big fan of Rain before, with his dance moves and all, she can't get enough of him BEFORE. But now, she's tired of him..poooor Rain…^^

_Whoooo! I thought I saw Rain for a while there. I've heard about him from Tegoshi…soooo.. he's the one he wants as a brother eh. I wonder if I can put him in a box (naked, of course), wrap it up, put a ribbon on it, and give that as a present for Tegoshi for Christmas..?? but that'll be months from now, he might not want him by then._

"Nice to meet you, Koyama-san, Kato-san" said Fei nevertheless…

"Anyway Tegoshi, how did you meet Fei-chan?" the ever lovable Massu said.

"Well, she was introduced by my manager. She said Fei-chan don't know anyone here in Japan so she ask me to take care of her if needed."

"You're not Japanese?" said Koyama, honestly curious.

"Ah. I'm not. I'm an exchange student at the University." She said with a smile. "I met Tegoshi's manager through a professor at my school and I met Tegoshi because of her. I'm quite glad." She smiled again and turned to look at Tegoshi, who in turn looked at her and smiled widely.

"Come to think of it Fei-chan, you don't know a lot of Japanese words before and now you can speak Japanese easily. You only speak english then, ne? It was hard to cope up!" Tegoshi said casually.

"Haha! I'm attending language tutorials since then. Now i'm all good but sometimes there's an accent" she confesses. "Anyway, there are only four of you, does NewS came from your nicknames or something?"

"ah. no. The name NewS is from the four directions 'north, east, west, south'. there are six of us, actually." Said Koyama in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone. Of couse he said it without harm so I, the story teller, will forgive him.

"There are two members that you still haven't met yet, Fei-chan" Massu said.

"Un. Ryo-chan and Yamapi's hanging aroung at Jin's house today. We don't see them much outside work, ne." Said Shige, finally joining the conversation.

"They always hang around these days, ne? always leaving us behind." Said Tegoshi, as if hurt.

"Well, they ARE best friends, right?" was the reply of Shige, not caring at all. It is as though he's used to it.

"Ryo? Yamapi?" She was curious and she doesn't know why. She feels that it was destiny to have heard those names. She wondered what this feeling is.

_In our world of wrong choices, someday, someone will come into your world who will make you say "this time, I got RIGHT"..._

*a korean singer/actor. He portrayed as an actor in the drama Full House with actress Song Hae-Kyo


End file.
